Blog użytkownika:Asasynek/Aktualizacja rozszerzająca Urkaden
Aktualizacja Urkaden może pojawi się za jakiś czas (np. przed Halloween/Sylwestrem), a może dopiero w kolejnym roku, więc nie podaję dokładnej daty, gdyż sam jej nie znam, lecz nadejście tego update'u jest w 100% potwierdzone i w tym wpisie przedstawię poznane fragmenty, które na Facebooku MFO3 udostępnił MasterOfPuppets, czyli główny twórca nowej zawartości rozszerzającej to miasto. 23 czerwca 2016 thumb|400pxMasterOfPuppets (MoP) ogłosił, że zostaje redaktorem fanpage'a MFO3 po odejściu sic. Podzielił się screenem, w którym znajduje się w jednej z lokacji testowych (czyli takich, które nie pojawią się w grze, a służą po prostu do testowania nowej zawartości). Warto zwrócić uwagę na Króla, w czym chodzi prawdopodobnie o event Króla Góry i skin Króla za wygranie (Król Góry wystartował 18 czerwca, lecz dopiero kilka edycji później nagrodą był tymczasowy skin). Na dole mapki znajduje się boss Amaterasu, o którym wspomniane będzie trochę później. 25 czerwca 2016 (ciekawostka) thumb|400px2 dni później MasterOfPuppets udostępnił komiks, który wykonał. O co w nim dokładnie chodzi? Mianowicie opiera się on na anime Death Note, w którym główny bohater przypadkowo odnajduje Notatnik Śmierci (czyli z angielskiego tytułowy "Death Note"). Notatnik ten posiada magiczną moc - uśmierca osobę, która zostanie do niego wpisana. W komiksie bohaterem jest MoP, który idąc, przez przypadek odnajduje właśnie wspomniany Notatnik. Nie przeczuwa jego czarodziejskiej mocy i postanawia sobie coś w nim zapisać, akurat tym słowem jest Thanarg. Po chwili MoP kończy zadanie z uratowaniem brata, gdyż nie spodziewając się pokonał najgroźniejszego wroga i tym samym uratował świat fantazji. Mi się spodobał ten komiks, a co do samego anime "Death Note", również je polecam, gdyż wciągnęło mnie już od pierwszych odcinków (wszystkich liczy tylko 37). Niestety, rozczarowałem się zakończeniem, lecz nie będę go spoilerował. 26 czerwca 2016 rightDzień później dowiedzieliśmy się, że szykowana jest walka z bossem 2v4, czyli pierwsza taka w grze! Dla przypomnienia dotychczas najliczniejszymi bossami są 3 Tarantule, 3 Duchy Gothar, Czarna Wdowa z 2 pająkami. Co do samej walki, bossem jest Kheer'aman (więcej o nim w newsie z 16 sierpnia) oraz jego Duchy/Magowie (Strażnicy Wyspy;)/Kapłani. Natomiast w naszych szeregach ewidentnie mamy jakiegoś maga i to najprawdopodobniej Tempusa, który posiada właśnie taki skin. Na serwerze testowym widać, że boss ten był pokonywany na 50, 54, 66 i 67 poziomie. 27 czerwca 2016 (ciekawostka) rightNastępnego dnia MoP udostępnił 2 obrazki, będące odwzorowaniem pewnych scenek. Poprośił graczy o odgadnięcie, czego one się tyczą. Pierwszy obrazek to oczywiście Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Widzimy tam Lorda Voldemorta, który z trumny Dumbledore'a wykrada potężną Czarną Różdżkę. Natomiast drugi obrazek to Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (scena sprzed wejścia do Morii). right 29 czerwca 2016 rightNiegdyś władczyni Niebios, dziś strącona na nędznego Świata powierzchnie. Amaterasu szuka zemsty tam, gdzie porywczego wiatru znajdzie przynajmniej tchnienie. Uważaj więc podróżniku drogi, gdy tylko za dnia zobaczysz świtu trzaski, wiedz że to nie zwidy, lecz twego końca blaski. 2 dni później dowiadujemy się o Amaterasu, czyli nowym bossie. MoP obawia się, czy nie przesadził z jego poziomem trudności. Dla przypomnienia: Amaterasu był jednym z bossów na polance testowej, pokazanej 23 czerwca. Kim Chi na forum MFO3 obwieścił, że Amaterasu będzie globalnym minibossem! 5 sierpnia 2016 rightW Urkaden pojawia się nowy NPC Czeladnik Mariusz, który jest zwiastunem jakiegoś nowego questa. 12 sierpnia 2016 thumb|400px12 sierpnia pokazano zdjęcie jednej z nowych lokacji, która pojawi się w nadchodzącym update. Najprawdopodobniej jest to jakaś świątynia, w jej centrum znajduje się jakiś portal. Czyżby prowadził on do wymiaru Viviego? (info o Vivim w newsie z 2 października) Można również dostrzec 2 Pomniki Moai, które znajdowały się na Wyspie Wielkanocnej. 14 sierpnia 2016 right2 dni później pokazano kolejny obrazek. Widać na nim jakiś dziwny podest, który spełnia jakąś funkcję, czyli prawdopodobnie jest związany z jakimś zadaniem. Ten podest znajduje się na Świętej Polanie (matissimos porównał go z mapką) i prowadzi do jakiejś nowej lokacji, a może na przykład otwiera wejście do świątyni, które może znajdować się w tej lokacji. 16 sierpnia 2016 thumb|400pxMoP tego dnia wysłał na czacie link z kolejnym screenem. Teraz można mieć pewność, że to jakaś świątynia. Widać również jednego z "duchów", natomiast Mięsny Jeż to tylko zamieniony skin MoPa. Zdanie "mi ritrovai per una selva oscura", będące cytatem z Boskiej komedii Dantego Alighieri, oznacza I found myself within a shadowed forest (W głębi ciemnego znalazłem się lasu). Przy poszukiwaniu o co chodzi z Kheer'amanem odnalazłem, że Kheer oznacza indyjską potrawę, natomiast Aman to kontynent z mitologii środziemia Tolkiena, jednocześnie to słowo oznacza "błogosławionego, wolnego od zła". 26 sierpnia 2016 right 10 dni później dowiadujemy się historyjki o Rendelsie, czyli prawdopodobnie nowym minibossie/potworze unikatowym. Treść historyjki: Obok realnego świata - dającego się zrozumieć dzięki zmysłom - istnieje być może jakiś inny, zasilany całym szeregiem niematerialnych resztek produkowanych każdego dnia przez istoty śmiertelne. Brzmi dość koszmarnie, prawda? Każda śmierć, każda myśl, każde złe życzenie to rodzaj paliwa napędzającego przedwieczny mechanizm, ukryty jednak gdzieś i kiedyś w bliżej nieokreślonym wymiarze. Wyobraź sobie, że typ paliwa dostarczanego temu mechanizmowi wpływa na to, co się z niego wyklaruje. Niegodziwe, bezlitosne projekcje na pewno skutkują powstaniem niezbyt przyjemnego tworu; miłe myśli, dobre dusze i szereg poczciwych pragnień - wręcz przeciwnie. "Paliwo" nie jest jednak bezsilną mieszaniną ciał astralnych, często bowiem zyskuje samoświadomość. To dość przerażające, bo w mieszaninie przebijają echa tych wszystkich elementów, które się na nią złożyły. Mniej więcej w ten sposób powstał Rendels. Przerażająca abominacja, niesamowicie zwinna, szybka i groźna, jest esencją zła wyciśniętego z dusz trafiających do piekła. Wygląd Rendelsa skutecznie dowodzi, że w duszach tych śmieci bywa co niemiara, kreatura składa się bowiem z różnych metalizujących śmieci, chaotycznych kłębów kurzu, mniejszych lub większych złości, kłamstw, nieporozumień i oszustw. Nie da się od niej uciec. Nie da się jej ignorować. Możliwa jest walka, chociaż ciężko będzie znieść zmasowany atak koszmarów, grzechów, obsesji i całej reszty tego, z czego zbudowano Rendelsa. 27 sierpnia 2016 Pojawi się nowy boss Odkupiciel Dusz. Nie jest jasne, czy ten boss pojawi się w update Urkaden (np. na 30-36 poziom), czy dopiero w update Nordia-Azarad (np. na 65-83 poziom). 31 sierpnia 2016 thumb|400pxZostaje opublikowany nowy screen. Widać na nim półki z księgami wśród których znajdują się takie tytuły jak "Arytmetyka dla początkujących", "Magia funkcji kwadratowych". Dowiadujemy się również, że w nowym update do wygrania będzie artefakt! Nie wiadomo jeszcze w jaki sposób, ale do jego zdobycia potrzebna będzie współpraca wszystkich graczy: ''My Fantasy Online: Gorzej! Artefakt którego zdobycie najpewniej będzie wymagało kooperacji WSZYSTKICH graczy, ale i tak jedna osoba dostanie ;D'' Co sugeruje, że może chodzić o jakąś niesamowicie trudną łamigłówkę, a może po prostu rzadki łup z nowego globalnego minibossa (w końcu teoretycznie "wszyscy" będą mieć dostęp do niego). 2 października 2016 thumb|400pxDowiadujemy się o nowym bossie, zwanym Vivi (na serwerze testowym widać, że został pokonany na 54 poziomie). Czyżby portal z newsu z 12 sierpnia był portalem do wymiaru Viviego? Historia Viviego poniżej: Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, czym jest zło, albo nawet udało ci się jakoś skategoryzować to pojęcie, postać Viviego - inaczej zwanego Czarnym Magiem - z pewnością odmieni twoje spojrzenie. Istnieje bowiem możliwość, że nie urodził się on ani nie stał złym, tylko został na takiego wykreowany, a kreatorem był człowiek. Do teraz zachowało się niewiele przesłanek na temat losów Maga sprzed Wielkiej Wojny, ale te istniejące wskazują, że niejednoznacznie można go określić złym. Mieszkał w swej wieży znajdującej się w zachodniej części kontynentu. Jego spokój miał być jednak zaburzony przez zwykłą ludzką zazdrość, gdyż już wtedy posiadał on wielką moc, która właściwie stawiała go poza prawem. Wiódł spokojne i dostatnie życie na terenach, gdzie o to było niełatwo. Jednak powoli i nieubłaganie czarne chmury zawiści, jaką czuli do niego ludzie, doprowadziły do obwinienia go za wszystkie klęski i nieurodzaje trapiące okolicę. To dało powód okolicznym magnatom do najazdu i złupienia jego bogatej posiadłości. Vivi, chcąc uniknąć rozlewu krwi, nie bronił się i zniknął. To wydarzenie prawdopodobnie odmieniło Czarnego Maga. Przez lata ukrywał się i działał w cieniu swoich projekcji. Przypuszcza się, że jego celowe działania doprowadziły do wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny, którą wywołał najprawdopodobniej w celu zaatakowania Hadesa - boga umarłych. Wiemy, że pokonał go w pojedynku, a w nagrodę poprosił o wieczne życie. I zostało mu ono dane, ale za podniesienie ręki na bóstwo zabrano jego prawdziwe ciało. Takiego właśnie Viviego znamy dziś. Nikt nie wie, co kryje się za jego szatą i pod kapeluszem. Widać tylko błyszczące się ślepia. Po Wielkiej Wojnie ukrył się w swoim wymiarze. Stamtąd kieruje projekcjami, które kłócą ludzi, ale czy oznacza to, że jest zły? Nikogo własnoręcznie nie zabił; jego działania budzą w ludziach ich głęboko skrywane emocje czy żądze. Gdyby nie sposób, w jaki "dobro" postrzegane jest przez człowieka, można by go było nawet nazwać dobrym. W końcu doprowadza innych do stanu objawienia, w którym wydobywają oni z siebie utajone wcześniej uczucia... Pozostało pytanie, dlaczego to robi? Być może w ten sposób wymierza karę za zmuszenie go do ucieczki przed laty. Kto jednak byłby na tyle sumienny, by czynić to przez stulecia? Zapewne po czasie zaczął odczuwać przyjemność obserwując cierpienie swoich oprawców sprzed wieków... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach